


Ice ice baby

by Miizurichan



Series: Requests [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, ice cube kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi thought removing an unnecessary erection with ice cubes would be just fine and no issue at all. Oh how wrong he was. But, maybe something good could come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic but eh  
> Enjoy!

This was stupid. He told himself that countless times, but that didn't make things any better. 

It was stupid how he had so little control over his own body and reactions that mere kisses on his lips and on his neck got it working so fast. 

The way Fushimi would pull back and stare at him with a raised eyebrow made him want to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. This was not how things were supposed to go. What was he? A teenager with no control over his erections? He was a 25-year-old man, but apparently, his dick didn't agree with that. 

"Aren't you... getting hard a bit too quick, Akiyama?" His voice is light, but teasing. Akiyama can't help but turn his head to the side and lay an arm over his face to cover his flustered face. He mumbles something incoherent in answer to Fushimi's question. 

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." Grinning slyly, Fushimi places a hand over Akiyama's crotch and presses down just enough to get Akiyama to gasp breathlessly and arch his back. Fushimi can't deny it, he likes the way Akiyama is sensitive. Of course, that comes with some teasing, but he's not worried about it. 

"I said; I know I'm getting hard too quick you... prick." Still covering his face, he can only hear Fushimi chuckle slightly before the couch moves slightly, signalizing that he got up. "...Fushimi?" Akiyama nearly peeks at him to find out what's going on, but he doesn't. 

"I'm just gonna get something that'll help you." There was a clear teasing tone to his voice, but Akiyama doesn't have much time to think about it. "Remove your pants. And your underwear." 

Although he's embarrassed, he unbuttons his pants and pulls them off along with his underwear.  
Putting his right hand over his dick, as if to hide it, he throws his pants and underwear over the edge of the couch with his left. 

When Fushimi finally came back, Akiyama could instantly see something was wrong. In his hand, Fushimi had a plastic cup of ice cubes. 

For a moment, Akiyama thought he had been busted, so he clenched his legs together and stared at the cup of ice cubes with the best poker face he could muster. Clearly, it wasn't exactly a success. 

"It's just to get your dick down. I doubt it'll hurt and it's healthier than getting sick from a cold shower." With an arched eyebrow, Fushimi sits down on the couch and grabs Akiyama's legs to pull him closer. He can't help but smirk at the sound of the surprised squeak the older man makes. "You're not scared of some innocent ice cubes, are you?" He leans down over Akiyama and kisses him gently before pulling on his lower lip with his teeth. "Hm?" 

Letting out a low groan, Akiyama figured it was time to give up. Fushimi wasn't the type to give up that easily, and it wasn't as if Akiyama minded the cubes, but it was certainly not going to give the effect Fushimi hoped for. 

Swallowing slightly with nervousness, Akiyama removed his hands from his crotch and put them over his head to grab onto the pillow behind him. Even now, after dating for some time, it felt weird to have Fushimi staring at him, checking him out. It reminded him of the fact that he still didn't look at Fushimi whenever the younger gave him a blowjob, even if he tangled his fingers into his hair. 

Akiyama watches as Fushimi takes one ice cube out of the cup but he barely has time to brace himself for the ice-cold touch of the ice cube. A squeaked moan passes through his lips before he can clench his jaws. He looks at Fushimi through one open eye. 

"What's this, Akiyama?" With a small smirk, Fushimi drags his hand up along the length of Akiyama's dick along with the rapidly melting ice cube. "It's not getting any softer. If anything, it's getting harder." Although the ice cube is nearly gone already, Fushimi presses what's left of it to the head of Akiyama's dick. The cold sensation to such a sensitive part makes him gasp and arch his back. 

He chokes out Fushimi's name lowly as the younger removes his hand, but is quickly robbed of words again as the feeling of another ice cube touches his skin. It's so painfully cold, but Akiyama loves the pain. Especially since Fushimi naturally had cold hands. 

Fushimi's hand moves quickly and he switches his grip often to make the ice cube rub everywhere he possibly can before he gets a new one. The constant on/off sort of play leaves Akiyama on edge every single time. Always so painfully close, then Fushimi's hand retreats and gives him time to calm down just a bit before he's brought right back to the edge again. 

Although he loves the sensation, he just wants to reach that peak. It was all he wanted right now. "Fushimi... Please." 

When Fushimi moved back on the couch and reached over for another ice cube, he gets a surprise when Fushimi pops it into his mouth and quickly bends down to take the head of Akiyama's dick into his mouth. As he swirls his tongue around, the ice cube continuously makes contact with his dick. Even as it melts quickly, Fushimi keeps the small amount of water the ice cube melted into in his mouth while he swirls his tongue around the head of Akiyama's dick. 

The new, strange sensation made Akiyama arch his back and tangle his hands into Fushimi's surprisingly soft hair. Akiyama groaned and shuddered slightly as he finally hit that peak. He could feel Fushimi both swallowing the water from the ice cube and his semen as he sucked him through his orgasm, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

Fushimi pulled back slowly in favour of leaning over Akiyama. He could never get over how blissful he looked. "You sure have some weird kinks." He leaned down to peck his lips slightly but didn't get to pull up before Akiyama's arms were around his neck. "I know. I'd love to do this again with you." With a small yawn, he smiled lazily up at Fushimi who rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "Of course."


End file.
